


Jealousy

by Blue_XI



Series: TK and Carlos [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_XI/pseuds/Blue_XI
Summary: Buttercup doesn’t seem pleased with someone getting more of TK’s attention than him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK and Carlos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff and cuteness for us. This is my attempt on writting a small easier to digest work. Enjoy.

TK didn’t calculate well his moves. In fact, he forgot Carlos also had the weekend off and he was supposed to spend it with him. So when Marjan begged him to take Buttercup when it was her weekend to take care of him – they had shared custody over the mascot on the firehouse, each one would take him in turns according with who had the weekend off – because she had to fly to Miami to see her family, he accepted without hesitation. 

Besides, whenever Buttercup didn’t spend the weekend with TK, he’d cry for him in the middle of the night. Judd usually abides the animal and drops him on the Strand household at 3 am. Talk about playing favorites. 

Not wanting to cancel on his romantic weekend, TK did what was logic: asked his boyfriend if he could take his dog to his house for the weekend. He knew Carlos loved animals, but there was a reason for which he didn’t have any pets lying around; TK wouldn’t mean to impose. 

To: Carlito <3, 6:32 pm: Hey b b , I got a problem

From: Carlito <3, 6:32 pm: Ok, what can I do?

To: Carlito <3, 6:47 pm: Marjan was supposed to take Buttercup this weekend, but she had to fly to Miami to see her family. I’m with him because I also got the weekend off. My dad isn’t going to be home, do you mind if I take him to your house?

From: Carlito <3, 6:48 pm: Not a problem.

Which, of course, made TK chew the inside of his cheek processing how it probably was, indeed, a problem, if Carlos said it like that and… 

Oh well, he was spiraling again. “Trust what your boyfriend tells you, don’t look for hidden meanings in anything. Carlos is an adult, if he wants to express something, he’ll tell you. Life is not a guessing game” Kwasa, his therapist, had told him a couple of months prior, helping him with his anxiety. 

Ok, Carlos said it was fine, then it was fine.

TK waited for more half an hour until he found an Uber that accepted taking a dog. 

  
  


—§—

  
  


Carlos had no problems, really, with TK bringing Buttercup over. He loved animals and once dreamed of being a veterinarian, a lifetime ago, but life took other turns for him. Growing up, everyone in his family had dogs and/or cats. He was surrounded by them, and they also loved him. The problem was that living alone on a job with erratic hours was not exactly a good recipe for a puppy. Besides, he didn’t have a yard, a place for the dog to run free when he wanted, which was important, you know, exercise. He could get a house cat, cats are more independent, however Carlos was more of a dog person, has been all of his life, preferred to use this as an excuse. 

He knew the stories of how Buttercup caused havoc on the fire-station the first few days and how he picked TK as his favorite – or victim, depending on your point of view – from day one. But he supposed for just a weekend, with two full grown adults to take care of him, the damage he’d be able to produce would be minimal. Carlos only wished TK gave him a head’s up sooner, he would’ve made a trip to PetCo.

Sure enough, they arrived an hour later, Carlos had dinner almost ready by then. He was eager to show TK the apron Owen gifted him with the week before, it had a “kiss the chef” print Carlos was certain would make his boyfriend laugh. 

TK knocked, he didn’t have a key yet, even though Carlos wanted him to. But he knew better than to pressure Tyler into anything. Maybe in a near future. 

“Hey, Ty” Carlos opened the door smugly, waiting for TK to take in his apron.

“Hola, Papi” Tyler was learning Spanish, God only knows how, and he was terrible but he made sure that Carlos noticed. Oh, he noticed. His boyfriend was learning his mother tongue for him, and didn’t that throw him out of his tracks every time.

TK was carrying a gym bag with what Carlos assumed were some clothes to spend the weekend, which, in Carlos’ opinion was a waste of energy, because they both knew TK spent his time there with either no clothes at all or stole Carlos’ clothes anyway, even though he had a drawer with some of his belongings at Carlos’ place now. He was also carrying a bag that Carlos judged must’ve been Buttercup’s things.

Carlos made room for them to enter and the first thing he noticed was how Buttercup looked off-set. He was usually bubbly and curious, always so easy-going and sweet. He looked shy, almost afraid. Carlos brushed it off as being a reaction to a new scenario he hadn’t seen before. Yes, he was at TK and Owen’s house all the time and was used to seeing Carlos there and at the fire-station, but a new house must’ve been overwhelming for the poor thing. 

Tyler dropped his bags at the door, kicked off his shoes and set Buttercup loose. Carlos didn’t give it a second look, however, because before he could, he knew TK would start organizing himself. And so he did, adjusted his shoes by the door neatly, took his gym bag to the bedroom and left Buttercup’s stuff under the kitchen counter. Buttercup followed at his heel all the time, looking a little unsure. 

Not long enough later, out came TK wearing Carlos’ clothes, as expected. At this point he just imagined Tyler did this to appeal to his primitive possessive strings, in a way to reassure Carlos that he belonged to him. Carlos for sure had a possessive streak running a mile long that could be seen from space, even though he did his best to conceal it. It sure always did bring a smile to his face. But the way Carlos’ clothes always looked a little baggy around TK’s thinner frame must not have been comfortable, right?

TK seated on the kitchen counter, his phone in hand, watching his boyfriend finish dinner. Buttercup motioned to go after TK, but stopped mid-air, sniffed his pants and retreaded. He walked away to the farthest corner of the room and seated there, watching them with a wounded look on his face.

“You brought a bag of clothes just to wear mine?” Carlos half-turned, eyebrow raised.

TK just shugged.

A pause.

Then TK got up and went reaching for Buttercup’s bag. 

“Wow, I just worked all day, came home to make dinner to my beautiful boyfriend and I don’t even get a kiss for it?” Carlos pouted in a really cute way that made Tyler’s heart do flips inside his chest. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so needy” TK dropped everything and went straight into Carlos’ arms. 

He had a sweet kiss in mind, but Carlos turned off the heat in the pan and turned around to give him total access. On contact, TK’s mouth was immediately breached by Carlos’ tongue and, hey, he wasn’t going to complain. They pressed themselves closer together, Carlos holding his face like he was the most precious thing in the world, and TK engulfed Carlos’ waist with his arms. The kiss turned deep, filthy, fast paced. Hands started wondering through body parts and TK, personally, was delighted with the turn of events in the beginning of this evening. 

They were pressing together so hardly TK was starting to think the were indeed about to break the physics law that said two bodies cannot occupy the same space at the same time, when Buttercup started barking. A lot. Very loudly. 

It was Carlos who broke them apart, gently pushing TK’s chest away from his with his palms. It didn’t stop TK from chasing after his lips, however, not even flinching at his dog being pissed off for some reason. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Carlos turned to Buttercup, an eyebrow raised.

Buttercup responded by going for Carlos’ leg, who was able to take it out of the dog’s reach in the last moment. 

That seemed to jolt TK back the land of the living.

“Hey! Hey!” He jumped in the dog’s direction, using his body to shield Carlos’. 

Like nothing had happened, Buttercup licked TK’s face and nuzzled himself in his lap. 

TK turned to his boyfriend, a weird expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry for this, I don’t know what came over him”

“It’s okay. It’s just a different space, that’s all. Go set his bed and his things, maybe he’ll feel more at ease with things he knows around him” Carlos cooed him. 

Uneasy, TK took the bag and guided the dog to the living room. Carlos could swear the dog was throwing him a look over its shoulder. Then he set Buttercup’s bed and all of his toys by the bumped-out window seat, expecting that the huge windows would help soothe him. Once he certified himself that Buttercup would not follow him or try to attack Carlos again, he came back to his boyfriend. 

Only then he finally saw it.

“What’s this?” He pulled a stripe of his boyfriend’s apron and let it hit Carlos’ broad shoulder.

Carlos, naturally setting the table, eyed him with a funny expression. 

“Your dad gave it to me. Said he went out to buy something for the kitchen, saw this and it reminded him of me” Carlos was definitely way too pleased with himself for being able to sweep two Strands out of their feet with just one move. 

“Ugh. This cannot go on like this. I feel like you two are ganging up on me”

“Oh, you can bet we are” Carlos approached him with that same dark look in his eyes, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to eat Tyler alive or to crawl underneath his skin and stay there forever. “But for now, why don’t you follow the cooking instructions?”

“This is part of the recipe now?” TK teased.

“The most important part. The one that guarantees the chef will keep cooking for you” Carlos was so unsubtle, it almost made TK laugh. 

TK threw his arms around his neck and delivered the payment. 

Buttercup whined. And kept making crying noises in his expensive fluffy bed.  Probably wanting a seat on the table too, Carlos noted.  TK spoiled him too much.

Other than this, the dinner went on smoothly, with Carlos pulling his easy conversations and TK following along. Even in moments of silence, it was comfortable. Felt like home. They teased, flirted, enjoyed each other’s company. 

They had a little stand-off once they were done, with TK insisting he should do the dishes – even if that meant to just load the dish-washer – because it wasn’t fair for Carlos to do everything. It took a little of convincing, but TK managed, whispering sweet promises in Carlos’ ear that made the latter tremble under the hot breath on his neck. 

TK dispatched Carlos off to the living room, asking him to choose a movie for them to watch. He’d join in a minute. TK got around the kitchen, cleaning the pans that didn’t fit the dish-washer by hand; organizing plates and putting leftovers on the fridge. 

By the time he got to join his boyfriend, he had lost half an hour of the movie, but it was ok, because…

“The Notebook, really? Again, babe?” He asked with a smile in his face. 

He wasted no time in climbing into Carlos’ arms, laying there to watch this movie for the millionth time with his man cuddling him.

“I like it, ok? It makes me soft” Carlos replied into TK’s hair. 

“You cry every time. Being soft is not an issue for you” TK squirmed, but Carlos tickled him in revenge so he’d stop being a brat. 

For once, TK obliged and focused on the movie. But watching a movie they’ve already watched so many times after a long day of work, their bellies full with a nice meal, being so comfortable in each other’s arms, there was only so much they could endure. TK took 20 minutes to drift off. Carlos resisted for five more minutes before giving up. 

Carlos loved falling asleep with TK, either in the latter’s arms or with TK on his arms. They found out they were keen on cuddling  _a lot_ . Sleeping alone was a problem after they started dating, his body was used to search for TK’s in the bed. And TK would never admit, but he had a pillow exclusively for him to hug in his sleep now both in the fire-station and in his house. Whenever they could, however, they’d sleep together, even mid-day naps; because the quality of the sleeping simply wasn’t the same without the other there. 

If the bunk room in the fire-station wasn’t shared with his co-workers, he’d definitely smuggle Carlos there often. He knew his dad – rather his Captain – would never allow it, and he could only imagine the shit he’d have to endure from the others if they caught TK and Carlos sleeping together; but a man had the right to dream, right? Even if it was impossible. 

Around 3 am, TK was jolted back to life. He had a deep sleep, especially when relaxed like this on Carlos’ arms. Somewhere along the night he turned around and pressed his face firmly on Carlos’ neck, arms and legs still a mess of limbs tightly holding on to each other. Carlos’ smell calmed him down deeply and good thing that Carlos’ couch was comfortable enough for two grown men to fall asleep in it and have no back or neck pain the next day.

But then again, he was startled like an alarm had gone off, already on high alert immediately. However, it did take a moment for him to understand what was going on. Carlos took one millisecond more than TK to wake up.

Buttercup, his sweet and loving Buttercup, under the blue light of the forgotten turned on TV, had his mouth around Carlos’ left ankle, teeth sinking in the fabric of his pants. And he was pulling, aggressively, Carlos’ body out of the couch. Which was not an easy mission, Carlos was a big man, full of muscles, he was heavy and TK knew with first hand experience. But this didn’t seem to make things any harder for Buttercup, because it was so fast, by the time they opened their eyes, Carlos’ legs were already off the couch. Before they could react, before Carlos could even scream or TK could do something, Buttercup tugged Carlos’ leg again and pulled him all the way off the couch. Carlos fell on the floor on his side with a thud.

Buttercup jumped over Carlos’ body and onto the couch. Then, he snuggled himself calmly on the spot where the man had been one instant before.

“Oh my God, Carlos, are you ok?” TK finally was able to move, and he went straight for Carlos’ ankle, EMT training in full gear.

“I…” Carlos was shocked, eyes rooming between TK’s face and Buttercup, now sitting in the couch, apparently not happy that TK had left the spot the dog literally had to fight to get. “I think I am, yeah. It doesn’t hurt”

“There’s no blood. Good, there’s no blood. Only a few teeth marks. I guess he bit you over the pants” TK was desperate, assessing. And Carlos could see he was losing it. 

“I’m fine, baby. I’m ok” Carlos cupped Tyler’s face and brought their lips together. 

TK let himself be kissed, let Carlos dictate the rhythm of it, and most importantly, the pace of their breathing. Of course Carlos was ten steps ahead when TK was about to have an anxiety attack. God, he loved this man. 

They kissed for some time, until Carlos felt Tyler’s breathing even out enough, his heart beat at a normal pace again, his muscles not so tight. 

“I’m sorry” TK apologized. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, mi amor” Carlos knew TK wasn’t really apologizing for the dog attack. He still had a hard time accepting help in his moments of vulnerability.

TK let his fingers run over the bite marks on Carlos ankle, very lightly, just to make sure nothing was wrong. 

Carlos turned his head in Buttercup’s direction, then said:

“Not with me, at least”

Carlos’ arm was within reach for Buttercup’s mouth, but the animal wasn’t showing any signal he was going to make a move. It wasn’t even barking. If it wanted to hurt Carlos, it wouldn’t stop after one attempt at biting him. Carlos knew that. On the contrary, the dog was waving it’s tail around slowly, observing them.

“I’m sorry, Carlos, I’m really sorry! He never did anything like this, I don’t know what came over him”

“I think I might” He reached over and ran his hand behind Buttercup’s ear. Like he expected, the dog keened into the touch. 

“What the hell?”

“I think…” Carlos licked his lips and let a smile dance on his lips, their faces so close. “I think he’s jealous, TK” 

“What?”

“Isn’t it true, boy? Aren’t you jealous of your daddy? You want him just for yourself, don’t you?” Carlos got up and started petting Buttercup’s stomach, to which the dog immediately gave him access, like he did with everybody. 

“Do you want me to take him home?” TK asked with a small voice. He didn’t want to sleep alone, but Carlos’ safety came first. If Buttercup was in an aggressive mood, maybe it was better to keep him away from everyone for some time.

“There’s no need. Let’s just go to bed and close the door. He’ll be fine”

They went to bed, TK with one eye over his shoulder to make sure Buttercup wasn’t following him. The dog stayed on the couch, observing them with a curious look on its face.

Carlos closed the door. TK locked it for good measure. 

“You really think Buttercup is jealous? Of you?”

“Yeah, I do… I mean, I get it, if I saw anyone touching you, kissing you, caressing you the way I do; I would flip too” Carlos brought TK close, his arms finding the way to the latter’s waist.

“Oh, would you now?” 

“You know I would, Tyler Kennedy, don’t test me”

TK didn’t hold back a laugh when Carlos kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for sticking around. Please send kudos, comment, subscribe, share with your friends. This helps immensely and honestly I could use some love right now.   
> Also, you can find me on twitter under the user @poshdoll4  
> Thank you!


End file.
